


The Waiter

by lovette11



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au





	The Waiter

The door chimed as Steve walked in the door to the coffee shop, graciously holding it open for Bucky to follow him through. This was their regular spot to meet up and discuss dates the morning after, Bucky slunk in after him and groaned.   
His date last night wasn't awful, he was everything that his profile suggested: well-mannered, not too short, had great dental hygiene. But Bucky struggled to find anything in common with the guy. This was the fifth date Bucky had agreed to after Steve set him up an online dating account and Steve was beginning to accuse Bucky of being difficult.  
Steve had ordered for the both of them while Bucky stood silently beside him, mentally measuring up how the conversation would play out. 

"Sooo," Steve rolled into a booth near a window and grinned at Bucky, Bucky followed him and tried to at least feign enthusiasm. "How was it?!" He pushed Bucky's coffee towards him and Bucky occupied himself with taking a giant gulp and ignoring the searing liquid down his throat.

"He was... Nice." Bucky hesitated, he couldn't lie to Steve but he couldn't bare seeing him disappointed. Steve just wanted Bucky to be happy, like he was with Sam. "He seemed to enjoy it. He paid the bill at the end of the evening." Bucky tried to say as little as possible to avoid lying, watching as Steve played with the napkin.

"What a gentleman." Steve commented with an approving nod. 

"Yeah," Bucky sighed and fell a little further into his seat.

"Okay what gives?" Steve put the napkin down and lent over the table, crossing his arms. "That's, what, the 4th time you've groaned or sighed this morning whenever I approach the topic of your date. What's the matter with you?"

"Ugh, I don't know Steve." Bucky shrugged. "I just-" he started, he looked up at Steve to see concern in his eyes and momentarily hesitated. How could he keep letting his best friend down, he knew Steve was invested in his love life more than strictly necessary and maybe Bucky was being slightly choosy. "I don't know, I think maybe he was wary of the arm." Bucky lied, looking away from Steve and at the door. Steve began to rant about 'stubborn pricks with no manners these days' that Bucky was only half-heartily listening to when a man stepped through the door. He was the most gorgeous man Bucky had ever seen, and he drew in a breath, his eyes raked down the tailored suit and back up to meet piercing blue eyes across the room. 

"Steve." Bucky kicked his blonde friend under the table, halting his rant, not removing his eyes from the man as he walked through the cafe to order.

"Is that him?" Steve questioned, anger in his eyes, his face was still red from ranting and Bucky didn't know how to respond. 

"Yep." He nodded meekly, Before he could fathom what a giant mistake he had just made Steve had thrown down his fist on the table and strode out of the booth, approaching the suited man. "Fuck, Steve! No! Wait!" Bucky scrambled out of the booth following him. 

"Hey! You! Dickhead!" Steve pointed, the man turned around with a shocked face, eyebrow quirking up.

"Sorry have we met before?" He drawled sarcastically with a smirk, eyeing Steve up and down before glancing over his shoulder at Bucky who gestured wildly behind him hoping to stop the exchange.

"Oh that's real cheap, pretending to not recognise your date from yesterday night." Steve scoffed, waving behind him at Bucky quickly, the man's eyes lit up with amusement. Bucky ran his hands down his face and groaned. 

The man stepped out of the queue and quirked his head to the side, so the next customer overtook him with a mumbled thank you.

"Oh no, I wouldn't forget him. However, I don't believe it was you I was on the date with." He tapped his goatee in faux ignorance, inspecting Steve. Bucky bit his lip to stop grinning as Tony played along.

"No you weren't. You were on a date with this guy-" Steve pulled Bucky forward by his arm roughly, "A guy, who is incredibly funny. And smart. And loyal. And you'll never get the privilege of knowing that because of you're dumbass able-ism and idiocy. You know, without an arm he is more of a man than you are, you don't deserve a guy like him!" Steve lectured, the man's eyebrows shot up as he looked to the arm Steve was holding and noticed it was indeed a prosthetic. 

"Steve, let go." Bucky gritted out in embarrassment, his entire face was now red and half of the cafe was staring at them. "Look, err-" Bucky panicked searching for his name with wide eyes. The man smirked.

"Tony."

"Right, err, Tony." Bucky scratched the back of his head as Steve made a high pitched noise.

"You didn't even know his name?!" Steve cried. Bucky winced and rubbed his forehead.

"I knew it, it just... escaped me!" He tried, ignoring Steve's mutterings of 'unbelievable'.

"So, Tony," Bucky began again, rolling his eyes. "Sorry for my friend here, I told him the date wasn't even bad!"

"Right, apart from my blatant discrimination against amputees." Tony narrowed his eyes in accusation and Bucky gave him a guilty smile.

"A misunderstanding between parties I'm sure?" He shrugged one shoulder and gave Tony his best grin, Tony's glare lightened and he gave a nod.

"You must let me take you out to apologise." He smiled and Bucky felt his stomach flip, he stared at Tony until Steve coughed unapologetically behind him. "Right. Here's my number. I'll pick you up at 8." Tony handed him a card with a wink before stepping up to the counter. 

Steve sided up to Bucky and pushed him from his frozen spot, onto the street outside where he collided with a familiar male.

"Hey James! I was meant to call you and tell you what a great time I had last night!" The guy smiled and Bucky shrugged shaking his head and pulling Steve alongside him.

"Wait! Who was he?!" Steve called after him, trying to match Bucky's now fleeing pace.

"...The waiter!" Bucky replied quickly as they paced through the street, not daring to look Steve in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently that cafe is the place to be if you're a love interest of james buchanan barnes
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post: http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have


End file.
